UnderDOOM: Resurgence of Evil
by Jake Darvis
Summary: A diplomatic affair between Humans and Monsters went awry when a demonic portal opened up on the surface of Phobos. Trapping the monsters into a horrifying maze of demons, they must race against the clock to find Frisk, destroy the portal and escape Mars. However, they could not face this nightmare alone, as one hero must awaken to destroy the demons once again.
1. Chapter 1: Setting the Stage

"Dear 'boss' Monsters of the underground,

We cannot express our gratitude for the alliance and unity between monsters and humankind since the barrier from Mt. Ebott had been lifted. Your scientist, Dr. Alphys, has been more than willing to work with our best and brightest humans throughout earth for a once- in- a lifetime expedition to Mars and our two moons: Phobos and Deimos. Dr. Alphys and our top scientists worked together non- stop to research a new scientific breakthrough that would evolve the relations between humans and monsters. Politicians and scientists across the world looked on as Alphys excelled in her scientific fields, propelling our top scientists to unearth this new discovery.

In this, we are more than pleased to invite all of the 'boss' monsters to join this celebratory moment with the rest of the world leaders as we announce our newest breakthrough in physics and energy production. We feel as though the world leaders shall unite under science and technology, and our discovery shall solidify our union between humankind and monsters. Our company shall accommodate you with our finest space cruisers, a week's stay in our visitor facilities, and paid compensation throughout your travels.

It is a once- in- a- lifetime event for you and your people, and it is imperative that you all attend this event. Dr. Alphys has become a crown jewel in our scientific division and we are honored to have her work with us in our greatest achievement of both human and monsterkind.

With great regards,

Dr. Samuel Hayden,

Leader of the UAC Mars Facility"

"SPACE!" Papyrus shouted as he waited in line with Undyne, Sans, Toriel, and Frisk. "I CAN'T BELIEVE I AM GOING INTO SPACE!"

"Calm down, Papyrus!" Undyne shouted. "You're freaking the humans out over here!"

The line to the massive ship stretched to four football fields, despite multiple lines of people embarking onto the spaceship with bags and briefcases in hand. It was high noon, the weather was fair and the sky was clear with no clouds nearby. The massive ship itself sat in a plane of concrete, asphalt and steel, surrounded by tall grass and a massive hangar, housing state- of- the- art fighter jets, helicopters, and smaller space ships. This ship in which massive amounts of people were lining up to was shaped almost like an over-inflated football, with protruding dish-like appendages on the lower hull while the thrusters on the back were as massive as a three story house. Security guards surround the ship, vigilantly keeping watch over anything suspicious, all wearing black security armor and wielding high powered shotguns. Toriel looked on in awe at the massive ship and the humans guarding it.

"A lot has changed since we were underground." She said as she looked at Sans. "I cannot recall humans building something as large as this before."

"I guess not…" He said, shrugging, then looking at Frisk. "Though… space… have ya been to space, Frisk?"

"No… not really…" Frisk said, shaking his head. "I have only seen pictures of space when I was in science class."

Papyrus could barely hold in his excitement as he shifted left and right, almost like he could barely stand. The other humans looked at Papyrus, gawking at his excitement. Some children that were accompanying their parents chuckled, pointing at the large skeleton while the parents looked on at the weird couple. However, Papyrus was unfazed, eager to step into the ship and live out his own wildest dreams.

"I CAN'T WAIT!" Papyrus said as he looked up into the massive ship. "WE GET TO FLY INTO THE STARS! MAYBE EVEN VISIT OTHER WORLDS!"

"Speaking of other worlds…" Sans said, rubbing his skeletal chin. "Wonder how Alphys is doing on Mars. Seems like quite a damn step for a monster to travel through friggen space."

Undyne turned to Sans as she was done eyeing at the Security guards stationed at the checkpoints. She had talked with Alphys using a special cell phone the UAC developed to connect to the Mars station, millions of miles away. Even though Alphys assured Undyne that everything was going extremely well for her, the blue fish monster couldn't shake this doubt in her mind. The scientists talked about how Alphys constantly worries about oxygen leakage and suffocation, so she constantly wore an oxygen mask for the first few days of the ship. However, she was extremely glad that she'd get to reunite with Alphys after weeks up on Mars. Alphys herself even assured Undyne that she got used to the Martian and Phobos labs.

"She's doing fine, Sans." She said as the group moved up, getting closer to the space ship. "I have talked to her before we arrived. She's inviting us with the scientists to a party once we arrive on mars. Heh… she's probably having a blast right now."

"Shame that Asgore didn't come with us." Sans said, looking up at Toriel. "It would be fun seeing that big fuzzy guy in a space suit."

Toriel chuckled a bit but shook her head as she walked up to the checkpoint, closing into the entrance to the ship. She wanted the entire group to partake in this trip, but she knew Asgore had political work that required his undivided attention. Things would get awkward for the two goat monsters to be in space, anyway. It was best that Asgore remained on earth to continue easing relations between humans and monsters.

"It's probably best that he didn't come." She said. "I don't think the 'king' would do a good job if he were to be absent for a week."

"We'll give Asgore a gift from Mars!" Frisk said, looking up at Toriel with a smile. "Maybe some pictures, too!"

Soon, the guards looked at the monsters, gawking at them a bit under their large helmets, but then giving out their hands, wanting the group to show their tickets. She and the rest of the gang dug into their pockets and brought out tickets, which was a microchip-like card that the guards had scanned. The cards themselves were quite bulky, with readers on the front and the bottom of the key-card. However, they are able to fit inside pants pockets. After giving the group the green light, they stepped onto the ship, when papyrus was busy touching the hull. Undyne grumbled a bit.

"PAPYRUS!" She yelled. "Let's go! We can't hold up that long line!"

"Oh!" Papyrus said, nervously as he stood still for a moment. "Sorry about that! I was just admiring the steel of this ship! Quite marvelous, I might add!"

"Hurry up, Paps." Sans said, looking at Papyrus. "Don't you want to see the stars when this ship launches?"

Papyrus gasped a bit and ran with Sans to find their respected rooms. Toriel walked with Frisk up the platforms to find an elaborate area filled with shops, rooms and people flowing in and out of them. This area of the ship spanned for twelve stories, consisting of many bridges, walkways, and platforms for people to travel around. Scientists, Soldiers, and civilians all were moving to and fro, almost like a busy cityscape. Toriel could only look at it in awe, as it reminded her of the MTT hotel that was next to the core of the underground.

"Wow… I never knew they have this inside their space ship…" She said, smiling a bit. "Though, we should find our rooms. We can start exploring later."

Undyne grinned and crossed her arms, looking at Toriel and Frisk.

"You two go on ahead." She said, then walking towards the shops on the lower floors. "I'm going to see if they sell any anime so I can get something for Alphys!"

"Take care, Undyne!" Frisk said with a smile. "We'll meet you back in our rooms!"

Undyne winked and waved at the two as she walked off, looking for an anime store in the ship. Toriel then lead Frisk to a series of staircases and hallways, both of them eyeing at Soldiers and scientists conversing with one another, venturing to the specific rooms displayed on their keycards. S-24 was their respected room which was far from the other rooms they went by.

"Well then!" Toriel said cheerfully as she looked at Frisk. "Let us see what the UAC has in store for us! It's almost like when I showed you your room back in the ruins of the underground! Feels quite exciting, I'd say!"

"Yeah!" Frisk said with excitement as well. "I can't wait!"

As Toriel swiped the keycard and opened the door, they were greeted to a large, lavish room with couches, tables, a miniature bar, a large telescreen, multiple bedrooms, and a large window with telescopes before it. Both Frisk and Toriel were amazed at the room. Marble tiles laid across the floors with beautiful and elaborate rugs covering the living area to bring an inviting presence within the suite. Gold railings decorated the staircase, leading up to other rooms with beds. To Toriel, this was MUCH larger than her house in the ruins.

"Oh my…" She said as she walked up and touched the soft, red, velvet couches. "I didn't know the UAC were that generous… this is amazing!"

"They even have a fishtank!" Frisk said, looking at the aquarium with a lot of elaborate species of fish. "I wonder where are Sans and Papyrus?"

Both Toriel and Frisk jumped when they heard the trombone playing. They both turned to see Sans shrugging while holding his trombone up.

"Hey Tori… frisk." He said with a wink. "I guess you two were fetching for a bone?"

Toriel and Frisk chuckled a bit and saw Papyrus in the distance, holding a cart full of dishes.

"If you don't mind me asking… where did Papyrus run off to?" She said.

Papyrus then held out plates of spaghetti and set them on the tables nearby, winking at the rest of the gang.

"I got you all spaghetti, for we are about to embark on an adventure of a lifetime!" Papyrus said, posing dramatically with his scarf blowing in the draft for some reason. "I, the great Papyrus shall provide you with the food necessary to carry out our journey to other worlds!"

Sans shrugged and looked at Toriel.

"Looks like we're in for the long haul." He said. "Though, let's eat. I don't want to have Papyrus's 'great' creations run cold."

Suddenly, Undyne crashed into the room with piles of gifts and presents scattered all over the floor. A lot of the group was surprised that she was able to lift all of these, let alone make it through the doorway.

"Well?!" She said, stumbling and spilling some anime DVD's. "Are you going to help me bring these in?!"

* * *

Sans sat in front of the large window as the ship was in mid- flight. Stars filled the entire window, littering the darkened room with the beauty of the never-ending universe. It was like heaven for Sans, feeling completely at peace as clusters and stars filled the entire window. His boney fingers touched the window, looking on into the distance. However… despite all of this beauty… a feeling of dread washed over him. It felt like something incredibly sinister was among him and they were foolishly heading towards this danger.

"I'm… thinking way too hard on this…" Sans said to himself as he looked back at the group, sleeping soundly. "I should sleep anyway…"

Somehow, though… he couldn't… something dreadful in his gut was twisting inside him. It wasn't Papyrus's cooking that made him feel uneasy… but it was something else. Sans then quietly left the room… traveling through less crowded corridors to find this source of dread. Something has a lot of EXP and LV… The sheer determination and power beats at his mind. It couldn't be Chara... since there was no way even killing ALL of the monsters would garner such massive EXP and LV. With sweat dripping from his skull, he looked around, scanning his surroundings, following the massive power of determination.

"Where are you, 'human'?" He thought to himself. "I have some unfinished business..."

As he made it into the military wing, he could see soldiers stationed in every corner of alleyways and stairwells. Scanning his eyes at the soldiers, he could get a good grasp on how much EXP and LV they have. Given that they're soldiers, they are quite high. However, he couldn't really put anything past them. These soldiers follow orders, much like what Undyne does following Asgore's orders. Besides, he knew fully well that humans fight other humans for different reasons, so he doesn't mind too much, just as long as they don't cause a massive genocide. What his mind is really on… is one specific individual.

 **Target: The Doom Slayer**

 **ATK: 99999 DEF: 99999 EXP: 99999 LV: 99999**

"How the hell could a human have THAT much EXP and LV?" He thought to himself as he walked down the military wing, leading up to some narrow corridors. "This guy… makes Chara look like a saint…"

Sans NEVER met ANY human like this before… and a thought of meeting him or her sends shivers down his skeletal spine. It was like the Human had been killing things like it's been getting out of style. One would question how many has this human killed, exactly… but Sans knew for certain that this one had killed too many to even fathom. As he went down further to see where this human may be hiding, he was hindered by one massive door with a neon sign above it reading,

" **RESTRICTED AREA: AUTHORIZED PERSONNEL ONLY.** "

Soon, some of the guards saw Sans nearing an extremely classified area of the ship, which caused two of them to walk right in front of sans, gripping their rifles tightly. Both of them seemed to have brown, buzzcut hair, wearing black security armor. Both rifles that the security guards were holding were high powered plasma rifles able to cut through solid metal. However, Sans checked the EXP and LV of the two guards… hopefully they won't try anything rash. Clearly, their EXP and LV pales in comparison to what's behind that door.

"Hey, bonehead." One said. "What the hell do you think you're doing here? This place is for authorized UAC personnel only."

"Just admiring that red sign…" Sans says, pointing at the neon sign above the door. "It takes up a lot of my time… wanna see it with me?"

Both of the guards gawked a bit but then shook their heads. As they shouldered their rifles, one specific individual walked in between the guards. This person had green armor, a bald, shaven head and some badges that were fastened on his chest… signaling that he was an officer. He went in between the guards and raised one of his hands at the two.

"At ease, gentlemen…" He said, seeing the guards separate and walk away. "Sorry about that, Sans. They take their jobs a bit too seriously."

"I think these guys just need a bit of a nap." Sans said, shrugging and winking at the officer. "They seem to be workin to the bone."

"Heh, I guess they were… but they have a job to do anyway…" The officer said, holding out his hand. "My name is Sergeant Marcus Kelly. I oversee the UAC security on Mars."

"Nice to meet ya, Kelly." He said, taking his hand, then emitting a long fart sound, winking at the officer. "You seem to be holdin' this place up pretty well."

Sergeant Kelly then raised an eyebrow and looked at Sans, already pulling out a whoopee cushion and showing it in front of the officer. Sans then shrugged and winked at Kelly.

"Whoopee cushion in the hand trick." Sans said as he threw it aside. "Gets em' everytime…"

Seargent Kelly chuckled at Sans's joke as it did lighten the situation a bit. Sure, he had to take his job seriously, but Sans's personality was enough that he would let things slide… for now.

"I guess you got lost, taking a tour of the military wing?" He said. "The ship is quite big to get used to for now… but I think you will like our Mars and Phobos facilities."

"Meh… I'll find my way around…" He said, turning around and preparing to leave. "I keep an eyesocket around for any maps I find, anyway."

"Amusing…" Kelly said, rolling his eyes. "Just don't go wandering around places like these. The UAC doesn't really like security breaches."

Sans turns and looks back at Kelly with blackened eyes. His pupils disappeared, though still retaining that wide, skeletal grin. He may seem like a cute skeleton, but his expression seemed cold and foreboding. This threw Kelly by surprise, since he was getting used to the happy and prank- loving monster.

"I don't know what the UAC is hidin'…" He said, darkly. "But they better throw that thing out of the airlock. The sooner, the better."

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Sans…" Kelly said, eyeing at Sans coldly. "I'm under direct orders from the UAC to deliver all top secret objectives safely to mars... you could complain that to the UAC when we get there."

Sans paused for a moment and closed his eyes, not saying anything as he turned around and walked all the way back to his own room. He knew something was up and he would have to find a way to persuade them. Kelly didn't keep his eyes off of Sans until he left the military wing, knowing that Sans will do something to anger the UAC. As Sans walked through the hallway, he had eyed a shady looking man sitting alone on the bench between two stateroom doors. The man seemed to wear a black hooded poncho and seemed to be elderly, with cybernetics implanted in one of his temples. The hood covered most of his face, which gave Sans a foreboding feeling in his soul.

"Evil will rise…" The man said. "The Devil… was a murderer from the beginning, not holding to the truth… for there is no truth in him…"

Sans only darkened his eyes, stopping for a few moments and looking down. The feeling of dread intensifies as he could not fathom what he's stepping into. Even though he doesn't know what's going on, he felt like he has to know every detail. However, with the UAC constantly hiding everything, to the creepy vibes he is getting on this trip, he knows that the humans were hiding something… maybe something extremely sinister. Whatever it is, he couldn't rest until he finds it. Walking briskly towards his own room, he sat down on the bed, unable to sleep and continuously pondering. He has to know the human behind the massive EXP and LV.

* * *

"Come on, Alphys!" One scientist said, wearing a white lab coat, thick glasses and sporting a black, oiled hair. "I'm getting the popcorn ready! Let's watch another episode!"

Alphys was in another room, adjacent to the relaxation quarters of the Mars lab. Flourescent lights hang on the ceilings in each room with white paneled walls decorating the place. The commons is clean, organized and decorated with books, potted plants, DVD's and telescreens displaying either Mars weather patterns, oxygen levels, or just TV news. Alphys's own room had a bunk bed, with a large computer on top of a small desk, littered with anime DVD's, figurines, and ramen bowls. Alphys herself was just typing out a couple of messages to her friend, Undyne as she looked back out of the room.

"Just a minute!" She said. "I just gotta finish a few things first!"

"Well, don't keep us waiting!" A female scientist said in the distance. "I got the DVD ready! Mew mew ain't going to kiss some cuties without you around, girlfriend!"

Alphys giggled a bit as he walked out of her room, ready to watch anime with her two human friends. She looked at the male scientist with glasses… Dr. Jonathan Willits. He was one of the first humans she has met on Mars and he could remember Alphys being a great lab partner. The female scientist, whom sports brown braided hair, fair skin and blue eyes was none other than Dr. Andrea Tallman. She too was assigned to work with Dr. Alphys and they grew to like her extremely friendly personality. Even though Alphys was incredibly shy towards the two scientists, they knew deep down that she needed a friend, especially when being separated from her loved ones, Billions of miles away.

"S-sorry about that." Alphys said, stuttering a bit. "I just had to s-send a message to Undyne… that's all."

"Don't worry about it, Alphys!" Jonathan said, holding up a bucket of popcorn. "Got the popcorn ready! Let's watch some anime!"

"First, let me boot up the DVD player!" Andrea said, getting close to the telescreen and dusted the DVD player. "Good thing the UAC allows antiquated technology… we would have to watch sound of music for the thousandth time…"

Andrea wasn't kidding around. The UAC has a very strict policy for what could enter or exit the Mars facility. Very few movies could even be allowed to be played on the telescreen… however, serials and import movies seems to be okay in the eyes of the UAC. As the DVD player booted up, Alphys squealed in delight when the next episode of Mew Mew kissie Cutie appeared on the screen. Her fellow scientists chuckled a bit.

"So… did you get any calls from Undyne, yet?" Andrea said. "We already have everything set up for the party in a few days."

"Oh yeah!" Alphys said, looking at Andrea. "Undyne sent me a message from her phone! They're on their way over here!"

"Great!" Jonathan said, as the show began to start. "I can't wait to meet them!"

All of them hushed as the next episode of Mew Mew kissie cutie started. The scientists paid their undivided attention to the anime, since it literally beats watching restricted flicks. Silently enjoying the anime, Alphys barely held her excitement as she talked continuously about the plot of Mew Mew Kissie Cutie and how much better it was than mew mew kissie cutie 2.

"I mean… this version of Mew Mew has so much character to it!" Alphys said. "Don't you guys agree?"

"Well, yeah… sure." Jonathan said smiling at Alphys. "Though, let's watch this episode first."

Alphys chuckled a bit, but then frowned, feeling a bit anxious to tell her friends over what she was working on Phobos. It seems as though she desperately wants to tell them the potential dangers of mars. Unfortunately… she could eye the cameras all over the living quarters. The cameras zoomed into her harshly, constantly on watch for any sign of disobedience. He sighed and continue watching the anime, at least keeping her mind off of her being watched by the UAC. As the show ended, the two scientists turned to Alphys.

"So, are you guys ready to turn in your uh… research notes to the UAC?" Alphys said. "Dr. Olivia Pierce has been… well… bugging us about it quite a lot lately."

"Oh yeah, don't worry about it, Alphys." He said. "That cyborg will get all of our findings soon."

"Look on the bright side…" Andrea said, shrugging. "At least we will get massive amounts of fame and fortune after this discovery!"

"Yeah…" Alphys said, looking down. "Of course… Let's just hope that the other monsters appreciate the party."

"Of course they will!" Andrea said, setting her hand on Alphys's shoulder. "We got the food and drinks ready! I'll be getting some guys to cook some spaghetti for all of us!"

"Look… Alphys…" Jonathan said. "Everything will be fine! What's the worst that could happen, really?"

Alphys sighed and smiled, shaking her head. All she could think about was the party. She wanted to give her fellow monsters a good impression, since she hasn't seen her friends in months. It was her chance to finally give them a good impression after months of absence.

"Stomach aches from the spaghetti?" She said with a chuckle.

The two scientists chuckled heartedly.

"Maybe!" Jonathan said. "From the looks of it, Papyrus and undyne would set the kitchen on fire just by walking in there!"

"Oh… I will cook something…" Alphys said, chuckling. "Some ramen won't hurt at all!"

Alphys stretched and yawned a bit, rubbing her glasses and stretching her tail. After the show, she needed to get some sleep. Tomorrow will seem like an even busier day. As they all got up, Alphys walked into her room. Already, she frowned, looking unsure about tomorrow. Her "discovery" didn't seem to sit too well with her, but she is confident that she will impress both humans and monsters with her inventing prowess. However… something sinister was sitting in her mind… she laid in bed, but she couldn't sleep. She internally wanted to warn her friends… but somehow… UAC won't let her.


	2. Chapter 2: Knee Deep in the Dead

"All passengers, please be advised: make sure you have your key cards at the ready before disembarking the ship." The intercom said as the ship descended into Mars's atmosphere, causing a shift in gravity.

Toriel, Papyrus, Frisk and Undyne started to stare at the large window, seeing the orange- red hue of mars, and a vast wasteland- like terrain of rocks, dust and mountains. They have soon caught their eyes on other mars facilities, each of them seemingly large and city-like. These facilities range from military bases, research stations, and even power plants. As the ship then landed into one facility, the ship finally docked in the hangar area, and the ship finally going into a complete stop. The other monsters then looked at each other, wondering where Sans had run off to.

"Did you three see Sans?" Toriel said, looking a bit concerned. "He's been acting strange, lately… I hope he's okay."

"I am sure he'll be fine!" Papyrus said. "He must have gotten space- sick or something! Besides… we are finally on mars!"

"It does feel surreal…" Undyne said, looking out the window. "How humans could go well beyond the surface... heh, if it weren't for alphys… we would make history as being the first monsters in space!"

"Hope Sans comes back…" Frisk said. "I never seen him act like this before…"

Suddenly, Sans appeared behind Frisk and poked his shoulder. Already, Frisk turned around to meet Sans's wide grin and white dotted eyes. All of the other monsters, including Toriel looked shocked at sans suddenly appearing behind them. Sans just shrugged it off, "winking" and shaking his head a bit.

"Hey, I'm right here." He said, with a smile. "What did I miss?"

"Well, we've just landed, sans!" Frisk said, returning a smile with his own. "We were just wondering where you've been."

"Where were you, sans?" Papyrus said, looking annoyed. "The great papyrus must have his brother before we celebrate our foot setting on Martian soil!"

"I was just busy with stuff…" Sans said, shrugging. "Stars aren't going to watch themselves, ya' know."

"Well, let's get down here!" Undyne said, feeling impatient. "Alphys is waiting for us and we gotta attend this party!"

"Alright then!" Toriel said, cheerfully. "I'll go ahead and gather our things! We will meet you down there!"

"I need to get the anime as well!" Undyne said, literally gripping a huge bag of anime DVD's out of a storage room nearby. "We can't leave without our gifts, first!"

As the gang got their things together and disembarked, pure white floor tiles with sterile mechanical walls greeted them. Fake plants decorate the docking bay as well as huge mechanical doors where humans constantly travel. Security guards with brown and black body armor constantly checked human's ID cards and tickets to maintain safety throughout the Martian base. As each monster presented their tickets, Sans still felt a feeling of uneasiness. Looking out of the window into the Martian landscape, he wondered what did he get himself into? Suddenly, alphys, Dr. Willits and Dr. Tallman were waiting in front of the main entrance, all waving at the monsters disembarking.

"Toriel!" Alphys shouted. "Undyne! Papyrus! Sans! Frisk! Over here!"

They all looked surprised as they walked up to Alphys along with her two scientist friends, surprising even the scientists with some of the monster's large size. Both Jonathan and Andrea had to look up at Toriel, Papyrus and Undyne just to see their faces. Toriel, with her large, Goat- like appearance, gave them a warm smile, despite being imposing in size. Even adult humans seem small compared to Toriel.

"Greetings, humans!" She said. "My name is Toriel, Dreemur. Are you two friends of Dr. Alphys?"

"Why, y-yes!" Dr. Willits said, nervously. "My name is Dr. Jonathan Willits, and hers is Dr. Andrea Tallman. All three of us are partners in this facility!"

"Pleasure to meet you, Toriel." She said, then looking at the rest of the underground monsters. "And all you guys, too! I know you must be Sans, Papyrus, Undyne and Frisk! Welcome aboard the UAC facility! Please make yourself at home!"

Alphys then looked nervous as she walked up to Undyne and smiled. However, she looked surprised when Undyne held up a huge bag of anime DVD's. Alphys then looked pleasantly surprised over how much anime DVD's she has in that collection. Piles upon piles of Mew Mew kissie cutie movies, samurai serials, and mech animes filled her bag. There were also replica Katanas, anime figurines, and even cat ear beanies. Alphys, and the other two scientists looked ecstatic.

"Wow!" Alphys said with a surprise. "Is that all anime in there? How in the worlds did you get this?"

"There was a japanese store on the mid level deck!" Undyne said, cheerfully. "Now we won't get bored while being cramped up in space!"

"We have to find some space suits, Sans!" Papyrus said, looking around. "I want to sink my feet into martian soil!"

"Let's go to the party first, bonehead!" Undyne roared, looking annoyed. "Alphys arranged this party! So we're going to attend it!"

"Nyeheh-heh..." Papyrus said, laughing nervously as he was being noogied by Undyne. "Please don't noogie the skeleton!"

"Well, then..." Toriel said with a smile. "Let's not keep Alphys waiting!"

Sans then saw through the window of another docking bay opening up. There, a bunch of soldiers marched out with a large, Coffin-like machine, surrounded by four engineers. Five different green armored soldiers, armed with high-powered shotguns, guarded this machine. Other soldiers soon exited the ship, prompting officers to step out and examine the machine. Sergeant Kelly walked out of the docking bay and giving some of his troops orders, with all of them saluting him respectfully. Sans's face darkened as he saw Kelly walk out of the docking bay, with a couple of soldiers wheeling the machine towards the entrance. He already has a bad feeling in his gut when the EXP and LV was just repeatedly hammering into his mind.

"Sans..." Frisk said, looking up to him. "Are... are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sans said, suddenly returning to normal, looking at Frisk. "Come on, let's go to the party, frisk."

* * *

During the party, there was loud music, food, and a TON of games as more and more scientists rushed in to celebrate. Seemingly working almost forever, a party that Alphys has hosted turned into a near basewide event. Even some of the military personnel decided to unwind... even Sergeant Kelly, who was busy talking to fellow soldiers and scientists. Sans was in a specific room with another wide window. He would occasionally look back at Kelly while looking back towards the window. It seemed like an observatory room of the lab with a huge telescope and a windowed dome spanning all 150 feet. Computer terminals and seats decorated this room. Dr. Willits then saw Sans over there and smiled, bringing an extra cup of lemonade from the party.

"Hey, sans!" Willits said as he walked up to the skeleton with a friendly smile. "Party's getting wild! What are you doing over here?"

"Meh... I just like watchin' stars." Sans said, turning to willits, smiling and shrugging. "Besides, I ain't a good dancer... Frisk would mop the floor with me anyway."

"Well, the observatory is our favorite when we just wanna see stars." Willits said, smiling as he handed Sans some lemonade. "We have a ton of work lately... It's not easy to keep up with UAC demands."

"A Skele-TON?" Sans said with a smile.

Willits knew the obvious pun and they both sipped at their lemonade a bit, chuckling. Even though he was a nervous scientist, Willits can't help but to laugh at that pun.

"Heh, you could say that!" He said, chuckling. "Good thing our job is nearly done... we might go home soon!"

However, the scientist's face fell a bit when Sans's face darkened, his cute eyes disappearing and his head turning to face Willits directly. It looked ominous from where he is standing and he was honestly feeling unnerved at Sans's expression. He wanted to ask if everything was all right, but somehow... he couldn't really say anything.

"I have seen many strange things, Willits." He said, darkly. "I want to know what your company is taskin' poor Alphys on. You're not takin' advantage of a monster who's showin' ya kindness... are ya?"

"Look... we are all on a short leash here..." Willits said, pointing at the camera. "Our creations are worth more than all of us... You cannot even imagine what goes on in this facility... Believe me... she hasn't seen the worst of what UAC has in store..."

Sans looked at the camera on the ceiling. He wanted to break it, but he knew he would cause a security breach and be met by soldiers with shotguns. He slowly turned back to Dr. Willits, feeling incredibly helpless in this situation.

"What kinds of things, the UAC has in store?" He said. "We can't be kept in the dark forever, ya know."

"I- I can't tell you..." Willits said, then getting more and more nervous. "I can't disclose any classified information... what I can tell you... is that we have informed Alphys about the UAC's project... and she is not authorized to disclose this either... The UAC is literally breathing down our necks as it is... please..."

"Look... I know you guys are on a choke collar... I understand that..." He said, sighing and closing his eyes. "But don't expect us to be thrilled if we find out Alphys is being made to do something nefarious... Got it?"

"I understand, Sans... believe me..." Dr. Willits said. "But to most scientists... this job is all we have... Our livelihood is at stake..."

"Again... I get it..." Sans said, opening his black eyes. "But ya gotta tell me what's goin on in this red planet."

"Once we get to phobos..." Willits said, stuttering. "We will tell you..."

Suddenly, Papyrus walked in with a massive plate of spaghetti in his hands. Somehow, his cooking did not cause the other patrons to get sick. Sans had returned to his normal, cute looking skeleton self as he gave Papyrus a smile.

"Sans!" Papyrus shouted. "We got the spaghetti ready! Let us all have some!"

"Meh, I'm hungry anyway..." Sans said, shrugging. "Let's eat."

"Yeah... I'm curious to try out Papyrus's spaghetti..." Willits said, a nervous look turned into a nervous smile.

"With the combined efforts of toriel and yours truly..." Papyrus said, valiantly walking towards the table full of spaghetti. "We have created a masterpiece!"

Sans and Willits walked towards the table and took a good whiff. It actually smelled delicious. They knew Papyrus isn't really good with cooking, but sans looked at Toriel with a smile.

"'Combined effort' means Tori' did most of the cooking." Sans said with a wink. "But hey, Tori is teachin' him, meanin' that he would start cookin' decently."

Toriel smiled as everyone enjoyed the party. However, she looked at Alphys, looking a little nervous around people. She didn't pay much mind at first, however, she seemed to have this secretive look on her face... even looking at the cameras on the ceiling. It was very clear a third party was watching the monsters, yet they paid no mind to this. Monsters and humans are at peace... there's no way humans would look at monsters in a bad light anymore. Looking at frisk, she could only smile, carrying on the party. Surely, she would be comfortable with the UAC.

* * *

Frisk and her monster friends touched down on Phobos in a docking bay nearby the lab. Even though Mars's moons were much smaller than Mars itself, the lab complex was large. Inside the large crater of phobos is this lab beneath a large atmospheric bubble that was generated by massive, mountain- like machines around the crater, generating a huge oxygen bubble. They all saw that once they exited the ship and entered the Lab's main complex. Toriel saw the massive pipes, steel pistons and machines leading away from the docking bay, heading towards the supposed machine.

"So... this is the place you want to show us, Alphys?" Toriel said with a smile.

"Not much is goin on, I'd day... Looks kinda boring..." Sans said, with hands in his pockets. "Are you sure this is the place?"

"No no... that's not it." Alphys said, looking nervous. "The real device is further down. Let's go..."

As the monsters walked down, Dr. Willits and Dr. Tallman both caught up with sans, who walked dead last behind toriel. Sans shrugged, signalling Willits to start talking. He had to keep quiet in order to keep this matter between him and the two scientists.

"So... about what we're developing, sans..." He said. "We are developing a portal that could transport anything across space... Me, Andrea and Alphys were working on this..."

"So?" Sans shrugged. "Why keep that a secret?"

"Our studies use test subjects... both inanimate and living..." Andrea said. "Even though objects could make it through without harm... the human volunteers created side effects after stepping out of the portal..."

"Such as?" Sans said, with his eyes darkening.

"Nausea, headaches, increased aggression, violent temperament..." He said, gulping. "And death by spontaneous combustion..."

"Oh... god..." Sans said, looking at the monsters, feeling more anxious because they didn't hear the conversation. "And Alphys witnessed all of this... right?"

"They were human volunteers, Sans..." Willits said, nervously. "Death row inmates and-"

"You keep justifyin' that, murderer..." He said, already with a darkened voice. "Once this is done, we're takin' Alphys home... we ain't going to deal with you guys again."

"Sans... is everything alright?" Toriel said, looking behind her to Sans.

"Ah, nothing important goin' on, Tori'." He said, suddenly changing his darkened face with a wink. "Nothin' to worry about."

As they walked through the hallways towards the massive portal, a great number of monsters are in awe... well... only Alphys and Sans didn't seem too thrilled. Papyrus walked towards the large machine in amazement. Huge arms sprouted from the platform with hoses attached to each. The insides of the arms had spiked antenna's protruding towards the inside, while each arm had a pentagram symbol on each. Toriel walked up to one of these arms and brushed her hand against it. A pentagram was emblazoned and was placed near the base of each arm. Toriel was curious about these symbols and turned to Alphys.

"I never seen these symbols, before." She said. "What are these for?"

"Oh... for decoration!" Alphys said, pushing a couple of buttons on the control panel. "I present you, the portal!"

"Whoa..." Undyne said. "You made a portal?! It's for real?!"

"Oh yeah!" Dr. Tallman said. "It's for real!"

"Incredible!" Papyrus said, looking excited. "Wonderful work, Alphys! The great papyrus approves of your work!"

The other scientists and security guards filled the room; already having top level UAC CEO's entering the vicinity. However, one scientist came forward... an old human woman that seemed to have cybernetics attached to her skull, back and other parts of her body. In fact, she was covered in so many parts, one might believe if it was her actual body, or if she's wearing a mechanical armor set. She had white, short hair with a pale face. Sans could also see the cybernetics that was implanted onto her head, wondering if this was a human fashion sense. Stepping up to the podium, she looked at alphys, Andrea, and Jonathan, smiling a bit.

"Greetings, humans and monsters..." She said. "My name is Dr. Olivia Pierce... welcome to the UAC Phobos facility! Our brilliant scientists were working hard to create a powerful machine that could change the way we travel forever! This portal could take us across the galaxy in a blink of an eye... while using a new energy source! Alphys... do the honors and activate the portal!"

"Right away, Dr. Pierce!" She said, happily as she pressed a few buttons on her console.

After flipping a switch on and pressing a couple of buttons, she activated the portal. Blue streams of energy flowed within the arms as the lightning crackled, creating a bubble of blue light in the absolute center of the machine. Toriel was next to the portal and she could feel the air pulling towards it. Papyrus was in awe, and so was Undyne. The blue ball of energy danced within the machine as Alphys happily pressed a few buttons. Frisk looked on at the portal. Somehow, something didn't seem right. It was as if he could hear some faint voices coming from the portal itself. Toriel felt a bit funny looking at the portal. She even saw some of the pentagram symbols glow blue. She tilted her head, wondering why these symbols are glowing if they truly were for decoration. Soon, Alphys received a notification on her console.

"Uh... Dr. Pierce?" Alphys said. "Did Deimos send us a transport request?"

"No, Dr. Alphys..." Dr. Pierce said, walking towards the console, seeing the notification. "Check the coordinates. You must have received an interfering signal."

After pushing a few buttons, she finally pulled up the coordinates for this teleportation request. It said, "INCOMING TELEPORTATION. COORDINATES: 666". All of the sudden, her console started to glitch up. She was unable to exit out of the screen, and lines of sixes rained down, turning red and covering it. Typing things on her console, she tried to exit out of the program and even tried to reboot. She even flipped the switch on the console, but it didn't work. Alphys looked extremely nervous and banged on the console, unable to reset the system.

"Willits!" Alphys said. "Activate the emergency shutoff! Now!"

Dr. Willits then ran towards a console and pushed a few buttons. However, it didn't seem to do anything, causing him to run towards the manual shutoff switch. This didn't seem to work, because when he tried to push the switch, a surge of electricity sparked out, knocking Willits off of his feet. Andrea and the other scientists widened their eyes, looking scared. Toriel widened her eyes as well, when the blue bubble inside the machine turned red, causing other mechanical components to spark and surge. Undyne then took a step back, looking at Alphys.

"Uh, alphys?!" Undyne said, looking unnerved. "That's supposed to happen... right?!"

"We have to find a way to shut this portal off!" Alphys said, then looking horrified as the red bubble grew larger. "It's getting unstable!"

"Sans!" Papyrus said. "Let's get Frisk and get out of here!"

The monsters then saw figures emerging from the portal. They didn't seem like monsters, since Sans could even feel the enormous EXP and LV from them. However... all of the monsters felt an unsettling vibe... since whatever these figures were radiating... it isn't determination. Bony creatures stepped out, scanning the environments with their deep red eyes. These beings seemed humanoid with brown, leathery skin. They also had white horns growing all over their bodies and mouths with razor sharp teeth. White, goat- like skulls, floating and surrounded by red fire, accompanied them. A loud screeching could be heard by one of these brown creatures as they stared directly at the underground monsters. Without hesitation, these creatures started to leap towards the crowd, slashing the humans with their razor sharp claws and teeth. Blood started to spray everywhere as the people screamed, trying to run out of the room.

"What the hell are they?" Sans said, with darkened eyes, clearly looking horrified. "We gotta scram, now."

Undyne saw a brown being leaping towards her. She frantically dodged out of the way and threw a blue spear at the monster. The creature flew back onto the wall, but it didn't seem to be affected by that attack. It soon threw a massive fireball at Undyne, when Alphys tackled her out of the way, seeing a security guard burning alive. Papyrus jumped and ran, dodging the fireballs and the charging skulls coming after him. Toriel sent a wave of fire at the attacking creatures, knocking them off their feet and slamming them onto a metal wall. She then looked at Frisk who was frozen with fear and grabbed him by the hand.

"Let's go!" She shouted. "Now!"

The monsters ran out of the labs, seeing the floating skulls pass through a couple of humans, knocking them down. Everything seemed so wrong, as if they were in a nightmare they couldn't wake up from. Alphys herself clenched her eyes shut, wanting to believe that she was just dreaming. Undyne, however, grabbed the little monster's hand as they darted through the hallway, seeing brown creatures slash and maim humans, blood spraying all over the monsters. She and the rest of the monsters could even see demonic skulls assault and maim other humans in the facility, some even passing through the people's abdomens. As undyne looked back, she was horrified to see the same humans that fell, to stand right back up... only to attack other humans in a Zombie- like fashion. Sans could also see some of those affected humans tackle one scientist, ripping his body apart. However, he just ran, not paying attention to the charging demons. Papyrus ducked as he saw another affected human lunge at him, only to be knocked back by Toriel's fireball.

"To the docking bay!" Alphys shouted. "Hurry!"

"We need to contact Asgore!" Undyne said. "This is bad! Really bad!"

They soon arrived at the docking bay, which was unfortunately shut before they arrived. Alphys ran towards the console and pressed a couple of buttons, trying to get the door open. Already, all of their hearts are racing. They could hear the commotion nearby, and it is getting closer. Frisk then hid behind Toriel, clutching at her dress and seeing this happening. He wanted to reset... but somehow... he could no longer do it. Repeatedly, he tried to LOAD, but someone must have a lot more DETERMINATION than Frisk could ever have. He then trembled in fear.

"Alphys!" Sans said, frantically. "Time is not really on our side right now!"

"Stay c-calm..." Alphys said to herself, stuttering. "Don't panic!"

"Toriel..." Frisk said, clutching her dress. "I'm scared."

"Stay determined, Child..." She said, understandably frightened. "We will make it through this!"

As Alphys opened the doors, their hearts sank. What greeted them was a huge swarm of horrible skulls, erupting from the door. The wave of firey, floating skulls surrounded frisk and all of the underground monsters. Widening his eyes, Frisk saw each monster being attacked by the skull. She screamed when Alphys had a skull pass right through her. Then... Toriel, falling over when a skull passed through her chest from behind. Papyrus got knocked down when the skull passed through his mid- section. Undyne threw her spear at one, but the other passed right through her waist. Finally, Sans tried to send a wave of bone magic at the skulls. It however circled sans, cackling as it passed through Sans's body, causing him to fall over. Toriel started to lose consciousness, looking at frisk as he pushed at the large monster, screaming.

"Toriel!" He said. "Wake up! Don't die!"

All she could really see before she slipped off was frisk, running towards the ship. Deep down, she wanted to be content on Frisk running from danger... but so many thoughts were ringing in her head. As everything turned black, she was almost breathless.

"I am going to get you out of here, Frisk..." She thought.

* * *

Toriel thought that unconsciousness would be painless, but this pain was unlike anything she has ever experienced before. It felt like she dipped into a vat of burning tar with needles being jabbed in each part of her body. She screamed loudly in the darkness, curling up and trying to endure this pain. Soon, this pain turned into anger as she growled in this sheer internal torture. Was it real? Or is this all a dream? Everything seemed black as she tried to stand, yet couldn't.

"You are a force to be reckoned with..." A low voice said in Toriel's mind. "Rip and tear..."

"Wh... who is this?!" She thought. "Who... are you?!"

"Rip and tear..." It only replied.

All she could see is pitch black, having no idea if she lost consciousness or was dead. She could hear faint whispers around her, as she curled up, clutching her head tightly. Her body was feeling great amounts of pain, almost like she was sleeping on a bed of needles. The skin on her body was burning, like she had caught fire and her chest felt like it was about to explode. Growling, she tossed and turned into her slipped consciousness, until she slowly came to. It wasn't like returning conscious was any better, because even though the pain had lessened, the chill of fear filled her body.

"Leave nothing in your path..." It then said.

As she slowly regained consciousness, she saw that she was laying on some stone- like bed, chained up and cold. She realized that she was only wearing gray rags on her body and saw some affected humans lumbering about. These zombie- like men had green hair, red eyes, and blood flowing from their mouths. It is possibly their blood, or blood from innocent humans. They also seemed to be wearing brown body armor, suggesting that they used to be security guards. Toriel knew now that they weren't human anymore... but something else. One of the Zombie-men then lumbered close to Toriel, opening its horrible mouth, with red eyes glowing. It let out a groan and growl, getting closer to the goat monster.

"Kill..." The voice in her head said. "Bash his head in..."

For some reason, she growled, forcing her arm up, despite being chained to the table. She had no idea why she'd even THINK of using her strength to break the bonds, but she somehow couldn't think straight... like her mind was on autopilot. Suddenly, she was able to break free from the chain and proceeded to grab the Zombieman's head. With one swift swing down, she smashed the head of the zombie-man, reducing the head to a pile of bones and brain matter. She growled more as she broke free of the other chain, leaping down onto the floor and charging at the two other Zombie-men. Casting her spell, she expected to throw a yellow fireball. However, a green stream of fire came from her hand, flying towards the former human at high speed. The sheer force and heat of the fire split the other zombie in half. A pistol immediately flew up from the killed zombie-man, prompting Toriel to catch it.

"Pull the trigger..." The voice then said.

Toriel remembered what a human did with their pistol fired it, having bullets rip the zombie's flesh and riddling it with holes. As the Zombie fell over, Toriel felt like he snapped out of a trance. She widened her eyes and looked down to her hands. Both hands were coated with blood... she killed three humans. Well... maybe they weren't humans, but they were formally so. Regardless, this is definitely a foreign experience for her. She fell to her knees, just looking at her blood riddled hands. Toriel killed three beings, and she couldn't fathom why. While it was true that these zombie-men could have killed her, as she remembered what they did to the other humans, she couldn't imagine doing so without ANY hesitation.

"What... what am I doing?!" Toriel said, dropping the pistol and gripping her head. "What have I done?!"

She looked on... seeing the bleeding bodies of these former humans. Even though they were something else... she finally could really see how these humans could die. They don't turn into dust, nor do they disappear. These bodies just stay there, bleeding, unmoving, and inanimate. She felt sick inside, but she finally looked up, just to know where she was. Large computers, broken telescreens, candles and pentagrams surrounded her. These machines were torn with claw marks and bullet holes. Dead scientists littered around the room with the lonely table in the center. Dumbfounded by what she saw, she trudged her way into a shiny, mirror like object to see how bad she was affected. Widening her eyes, Toriel had saw herself... changed.

"It has... to be a nightmare..." She said, unable to look away. "This can't be... me..."

Toriel's body seemed much more muscular than usual. Her shoulders, biceps, and triceps rippled under her slightly pink fur. The abdominal muscles and leg muscles compliment her toned body, with small spikes growing out of her elbows and knees. Her face was changed... no longer was the lovely white fur, but a slight pink hue with glowing yellow eyes. Her horns seemed larger, growing forward that is black, instead of white. She also had jagged, razor sharp teeth, complimenting the slightly larger cheekbones. This seemed so wrong to her, yet she couldn't help but to keep looking. Her hands, glowing green from this new magic, seemed to flow up her wrist. Her lower jaw now seemed to have small tusk- like appendages growing out of her mouth. She touched her horns... trying to see if they're real.

"What has happened to me?!" She said.

Suddenly, there was a loud chirp coming from the control panels to the door. Toriel then walked up towards the panel and pushed a button. It suddenly played a recording by emitting a holographic retelling using the entire room. Toriel watched as she saw these brown creatures that she had faced before, appeared, dragging what seemed to be herself, unconscious to the table. As the unconscious monster was placed on the table, restrained, a new creature appeared. It seemed to be Skeletal-like with its spine exposed with hands filled with warts. It had cast some sort of "spell" and the recording ends with the recording of Toriel screaming. As soon as the recording had ended, the door flew open, revealing a narrow hallway. A feeling of dread washed over her, but she shook her head, walking towards the exit.

"I have to find frisk..." She thought. "And my friends... they are all in danger..."

Running through the hallway, she had been lead to some sort of armory or security station. It didn't seem much, just some armor lying around, and some small arms in lockers. What she eyed, though, was some armor pieces being neatly stored in a glass case. Many of these parts couldn't really fit her, but the chest armor, greaves and boots seemed to work just fine. These armor pieces were made of Kevlar, with layers of green titanium plates layering the chest area. Smashing the case with a steel pipe, she grabbed the armor, putting it on immediately. It didn't seem too reasonable for someone like her to be wearing armor, but she needed as much protection as she could. Besides... she didn't really want to be running around with just rags, since rags won't provide much protection from bullets, fire and claws. As she placed the armor on, she could feel it snugly fitting her body as well as the padded greaves made of high polymer Kevlar. In fact, she was so surprised how light the armor feels on her body.

"And to think the monsters could have these..." She thought as she looked over at a computer screen, seeing it chirp. "Maybe I can use this to know where my friends are at..."

Pressing a couple of buttons, she tried desperately to SOMEHOW know where Alphys, frisk, sans, undyne, or even papyrus were. Maybe not a map... but maybe some camera recordings like what she did in the past room. Unfortunately, she wasn't that tech savvy, so she just randomly pushed buttons. It only opened up to text documents and charts. However, one notification appreared, and automatically opened up a program for her. It seemed to be an audio call from outside the base.

"Toriel, this is Doctor Samuel Hayden of the Mars facility." The voice said. "Our security cameras have seen you managing to survive with your sanity intact... good..."

"You know who I am?" Toriel said, looking shocked, and with confusion, since she felt like she lost her mind in the past few minutes.

"Yes, and we could work together to save your friends..." Dr. Hayden said. "Pick up an earpiece communicator from this station. I shall give you more information about your situation that you're unfortunately in. This communicator also comes with an eyepiece that will guide you to your destination. Make haste."

Toriel looked to the side of her and saw a line of communicator headsets at the edge of the table. Grabbing one of them, she placed it firmly against her right ear, stroking her floppy ears back to put it on. She also viewed the eyepiece booting up, showing her random data, until a symbol of the UAC appeared, processing massive amounts of code. After it finished booting up, a couple of icons appeared in a sort of an augmented reality. The first thing the eyepiece targeted was a high-powered pistol, which she was instructed to pick up. She did this, begrugingly, since she doesn't even know who this "Samuel Hayden" really was. With the current events unfolding, she didn't seem to trust the person who literally requested them to be here. However, she had very little options since she needs someone who is able to guide her through the facility.

"All programs seem to be functioning normally..." Dr. Hayden said. "Now then... exit from the security station. Arm yourself well. Security sensors indicate a demonic presence outside this room."

"Demonic?" Toriel said, looking confused. "What do you mean?"

"Once you have reached to a better location, I will tell you." He said.


	3. Chapter 3: Hangar

"Demonic presence at unsafe levels." A computer chirped out. "Lock-down, in effect."

Everything seemed dark as Sans felt like he was being dipped in a vat of hot tar. Every single bit of his bones were shrieking out in agony, causing him to writhe and groan in pain. Horrible whispers entered his mind, unidentifiable and ominous. Tossing and turning into his lost consciousness, he could feel something else... anger... It filled his entire body without ANY sign of stopping. It played with his soul as his tossing and turning turned into violent thrashes. Groaning out more and more with pain, he started to slip back into consciousness, with the pain slowing to a stop.

"Leave nothing in your path..." The lowly voice said.

"Where… the hell am I?" Sans said, as he opened his eyes, noticing that he was suspended in chains by his ankles and wrists. "What's going on here? I should be dead or something… is it hell?"

What surrounded Sans was steel walls with pentagram symbols, covered in blood and slash marks. He could also see candles, human organs draped from the ceiling and skeletal remains littered below him. The floor was tile, broken with glass, blood, organs, and tile pieces scattered all over in a mess of red and green. Maybe it was hell, since he hadn't imagined being in a place like this. The chains that were attached to his ankles and wrists bound him to resemble a cross as his entire body was over some sort of altar with a pentagram below him. His 'heart' raced when he hears growling in the distance. Struggling in his restraints, Sans then started to come up with ways to break from the chains. His eyes then darkened as he saw a door fly open, seeing these same brown imp-like creatures entering the room… the same one that slaughtered so many innocent people. He then started to "Scan" them, resulting in:

 **Target: Imp**

 **ATK: 125**  
 **DEF: 70**  
 **EXP: 245**  
 **LV: 22**

 **The grunt of hell, easy to kill**

"Easy?" He thought. "You call this easy?"

He was feeling rather helpless, but in one push, he foolishly tried to break the chains using his own strength. It became a surprise to him when he heard mechanical gears whirring up, and him effortlessly breaking the chains that bound him. Falling to the floor, he swiftly got up, already gazing at the demons, seeing red. As the Imps charged towards Sans, he decided to cast a spell, expecting bones to pop out of the ground and hit the imps. Instead, pillars of fire erupted from the ground, setting these imps ablaze, causing them to scatter. Two imps jumped to the side and threw fireballs at Sans as he quickly dodged them, shrugging.

"What?" He said, then winking. "Do you expect me to just stand here and take that?"

The imps then leaped towards Sans again, trying to attack him with their claws. Sans, however, knew they would come at him in that fashion. He simply waved his hand, expecting more bones. Instead, these imps suddenly erupted into flames, causing them to crumple up and burn, shrieking as their bodies turned into a sizzling husk. After looking at the burning carnage, Sans suddenly snapped back into reality and darkened his eyes. Sure, he had killed humans before, but it almost feels like he wasn't even in control of his own body. Looking at his hands, his worries soon turned into dread. It was like he was turning into something sinister like Chara.

"What the hell is happening to me?" He said. "I couldn't even control myself…"

His hands seemed like they were attached with tubes, cybernetics and gears. The mid parts of his wrists are filled with metallic tubes going up his arms, seemingly snaking to his chest. Looking around, seeing a reflective surface, he saw himself… or what was himself. Horns were sprouted from his forehead, curved inward like a goat. A pentagram symbol is etched on his forehead, glowing orange. His teeth, turned from a cute smile turned into a sharp, jagged imposing grin with some of his teeth being crooked. The eyes were now glowing menacing green instead of cute white dots. Finally, the bone color on his body was no longer white, but a hue of pink.

"I… gotta fix this…" He said, darkly. "This ain't right…"

He felt like his whole world turned upside down, only remembering his friends and frisk being attacked by some monstrous beings, and being surrounded by floating skulls. Something didn't add up, since he had no idea how the hell he got here in the first place. Looking around, he was searching for clues to find out where exactly he is. He even frantically looked around for his jacket, since he felt nude without it, shivering a bit. Suddenly a door flew open, causing Sans to be on his guard. Raising up a hand, he charged up a flaming aura around his hand, ready to strike. Large footsteps echoed until a silhouette emerged from the door. A large human soldier stepped in, wearing green armor and outfitted with a lot of badges… it was…

"Sergeant Kelly?" He said. "You're still here? Boy... I'm glad to see you... heh..."

Sans then winked his "eyes" at sergeant Kelly, trying to lighten the mood. However, the Sergeant glared his eyes at Sans, pointing his high powered shotgun at the skeleton. He was ready to pull the trigger, since he was just finished killing a wave of demonic zombies and imps in the other area of the room. Sans widened his eye-sockets and brought up his hands, trying to convince Kelly to not shoot. He even had his flaming spell disappear from his hands to show he means no harm. However, that caused Kelly to raise his shotgun, aiming for his head.

"Hey, kel." Sans said, darkening his eyes. "We aren't enemies here..."

"Prove it, demon…" Sergeant Kelly said, already aiming at Sans.

"Demon?" Sans said, looking confused. "Me?"

"What the fuck do you think I'm talking to here, horn boy?" He said. "I never knew your kind could speak English."

"Look, buddy…" Sans said, closing his eyes. "Calm down. I woke up here with no idea what's happening. It's me, Sans… sans the skeleton."

Suddenly, the hard look on the Sergeant's eyes softened a bit. He knew Sans, since he was notified of the "boss" monsters partaking in the journey to mars. In fact… looking at him closely, he was that skeleton that was snooping around the military ward. Sure, his antics caused enough suspicion already, but he knew for a fact that Sans wouldn't want to kill a human... at least not that he knows of. With a deep breath, he dropped his aim. He then looked at Sans, wanting an explanation.

"Are you really the same monster, sans?" He said, easing his stance.

"At this point, I don't even know." He said, shrugging his shoulders. "All I know is that I have a BONE to pick with a couple of these 'imps' that attacked me and my friends."

Sergeant Kelly wanted to chuckle, but he just sighed, knowing that Sans's ability to crack jokes was still intact. He stood up straight, walking towards Sans to examine him even closer. Seeing his eyes, glowing green and his horns growing out from Sans's forehead, it provided an unsettling vibe to the sergeant, who was merely fighting to stay alive. For all he knew, Sans might turn full demon and start attacking Kelly with his fire attacks. Looking around, he saw Sans's ragged snow jacket laying right next to the podium with the hanging chains. It was bloodstained, but still wearable. Handing it to Sans, he smirked.

"I believe this belongs to you?" He said.

"Oh, yeah… thanks, Kel." Sans said, slipping on the ragged jacket. "Can't leave home without it, can I?"

He then winked, but heard some growling in the distance. Immediately, Kelly aimed his shotgun at the entrance, causing Sans to tense up. Sans had been through MANY timelines, but this was something he had NEVER seen before. Sure, there were many violent humans that he had to deal with, but he couldn't imagine multiple beings with the same power as Chara, or even GREATER than that. He then looked up at Kelly, who was moving towards the doorway that leads to some sort of lobby. The lobby itself was littered with mangled body parts, broken furniture, claw marks and hanging light fixtures. The room itself was only lit by a few operational light fixtures, some flickering.

"So… demons, you say?" Sans said, moving with Kelly through the ruined lobby. "Ya wanna fill me in on what it is you were talkin' about?"

"Let me give you the short version." Sergeant Kelly said, aiming his shotgun at the closed doorways. "Demons are foul and violent creatures that we have an issue with since our settlement on mars."

"Mmm…" Sans muttered, nodding as he looked over to a door that was partially open. "I guess they aren't much different than you?"

"You're the one talking…" Kelly growled, aiming his gun at another doorway, hearing scratching and clawing in the distance. "I don't think it's the time to discuss philosophies with demons breathing down our necks…"

Suddenly, three doors flew open, unleashing a swarm of Zombie-Men and zombies wielding shotguns upon the sergeant and the skeleton. Kelly immediately dove behind the couches, providing cover from the hail of bullets flying over his head. Sans immediately ducked and dodged each bullet and pellet flying at him, causing him to take cover behind a kiosk desk.

"Sans!" Kelly shouted. "Find the controls to the doors! We need to bottleneck these sons of bitches!"

Sans immediately threw a fireball at one charging zombie as he pressed a couple of buttons on the computer console. Ducking and dodging the bullets, he struggled to get the computer booted up so he could access the door controls. Kelly, provided covering fire as he fired a couple of shotgun shells at the Zombie crowd. It however, was a hard task since most of these zombie creatures were either armed with pistols or shotguns, firing at the duo. As Kelly fired a few rounds of his shotgun after rising out of cover, a couple of Zombie-men and Shotgunners fell over, being ripped apart by the hailstorm of pellets fired from his gun. Bullets whizzed past Sans as he typed a bunch of commands on a computer screen. Unlike Toriel, Sans was quite adept with computers, able to issue a command to shut two doors. Some zombies were crushed whilst trying to exit the door, causing some to crawl at Kelly and Sans with sheer willpower, but with no legs. Kelly then simply shot the zombie in the head with a point blank shotgun blast, reducing the head to a fine red mist.

"Alright." Sans said, looking at Kelly. "It's closed… now what?"

"We kill our way through these demons." He said, firing off three shotgun shells, killing six charging Zombie-men. "Pick up a shotgun and help me out! I have a plan!"

Sans threw a wave of fire at three more zombies, causing them to spontaneously combust. At first, he didn't even understand why he should pick up a shotgun when his spells were FAR more powerful. However, when he tried to throw a fireball again, he suddenly felt incredibly tired. Even though his spells were a lot more powerful, it started to wear on his stamina even more. This surprised him, since he could use his bone spells for quite a while before it could even remotely tucker him out. He could remember the fight against Chara with his bones and Gaster blasters, but these new spells seemed to drain his stamina much more than he thought possible. It actually made sense for him to pick up a shotgun, anyway, since he was big enough to wield it effectively. He waited for the crucial moment to rush and grab the weapon from the dead zombie.

"Good thing I know how human weapons work." Sans said with a wink. "Now… does this thing have any shells inside?"

Sans immediately picked up the shotgun once the bullets stopped racing by him. Getting a good feel for the firearm, he pumped the shotgun and leaped forward, hiding behind some fallen bookshelves. Immediately standing up, he fired three shotgun rounds at the attacking zombies, with waves of them to fall over. Each pellet caused the Zombie's flesh to shred upon impact, blood spraying all over the walls behind them. Kelly poked out of cover as well, moving forward and unleashing four more rounds of shotgun shells. Both Sans and Kelly slowly moved forward, unleashing a hailstorm of pellets. When the zombie wave started to thin, both the Sergeant and the skeleton rushed through, blasting the zombies at point blank range and rushing towards the doorway.

"Well, that was efficient." Sans said, pressing a button next to the door, opening it. "Let's get the hell out of here."

"Right, follow me." He said, blasting two remaining zombies, hearing the lobby doors reopening. "I got a plan. Move!"

Both he and Sans ran into the doorway, immediately closing it and shutting off access to the charging zombies. With the door being completely shut, Sans could see the zombie's arm getting chopped off as the metal door sealed itself, locking in place. Dumbfounded by the zombie's ability to open doors, Sans stepped back, frantic to find a way to seal the door. He then used his fire spell to seal the locking mechanism shut, so no zombie could dare try to force open the door. Kelly even blasted the door console to seal their escape route… for now.

* * *

Toriel ran through the ruined hallways of the Phobos base, still not knowing where she was. She would have expected some sort of a map or label to give her some idea, but it all felt like a maze to her… a horrible maze filled with creatures that seemingly want her and her friends dead. With the heads up display on her eyepiece being her only guide, she bounded towards an indicated doorway. Pressing a switch, the door opened up, showing a dimly lit office room filled with knocked over lab equipment, tables, scattered papers, and overturned lab machinery. She thankfully felt at ease since there was no innocent people in there, but she suddenly heard snarls in the distance. Yelping, she raised her pistol, darting her eyes towards a door that flew open.

"Damn it!" She quietly cursed, hunkering down behind a knocked over computer terminal. "Stay calm, Toriel…"

Peering over the cover, she could see four Imps lumbering about, clawing through the debris to find any humans that had been trapped or hiding. One imp looked at the peering goat monster and decided to throw a fireball at her. However, due to its poor aim, it struck another imp, which caused the brown creature to snarl and lunge at it. The other imps see this infighting as they threw fireballs at each other, with one trying to kill the assaulting imp. When one imp was dead, another jumped in, repeatedly tossing fireballs and clawing at each other, causing the whole room to be an arena for these imps. Toriel was dumbfounded by the imps fighting each other.

"How foolish can they be?" She said.

"Demons have a very rigid pecking order." Dr. Samuel Hayden said through her earpiece. "They believe the strong should rule over the weak and they enact that rule by fighting each other if acceptable to them. Imps are among the lowest class of demons, yet they still fight each other to see who will carry the will of their master. Use this infighting to your advantage."

"At least they made my job a bit easier…" She muttered, diving away from a thrown fireball as she unloaded some pistol shots at the infighting imps.

White hot lead streamed out of her pistol, slamming against the skulls of the unsuspecting imps, causing each head to emit a red mist of blood and brain matter. Some imps caught wind of her attack and started to throw their fireballs at her. She dived out of the way, noticing her own quick reflexes as she spun around for another round of her pistol shots. Three bullets slammed into one imp as it flew back. The imp landed onto the crowd of infighting imps which caused the bullet riddled demon to get ripped apart by the other imps who were infighting. Seeing the doorway clear of imps, she rushed in, firing her pistol rounds at the imps chasing her.

"They're very persistent!" She thought as she had her hand glow with green fire. "I have to get out of here quick…"

She then threw a stream of green fire at the imps, causing each to be engulfed in flames. Seeing that the rest of the imps were busy infighting, she took that opportunity to dart across a larger walkway to another room. Shutting the door behind her, she could get a good sense of where she was at, albeit, being surrounded by dead human bodies, broken computer terminals and cracked windows. Out the window, it seemed to be the main hangar to the ships entering and exiting Phobos, since she recognized the marble floors, white ceiling and the ship docking bay. She walked up to the window and saw the same platform that she and her friends departed from… and the place where she seemed to have lost her friends.

"Frisk… I… will find you…" She said, touching the window, looking at the platform from a large distance.

The place looked deserted, only accompanying it were dead human bodies, bloodstained floors, and lumbering zombies. Out of sight, Toriel took a good look of the carnage before her. A sheer feeling of disgust, fear and anger rushed inside her as she saw these former humans stepping on the corpses of innocent humans. She couldn't even imagine beings could be this cruel, or even this violent. Imps stepped over to the dead humans, ripping their flesh and consuming it from their bodies. Closing her eyes, she gripped her pistol tightly.

"Do not grieve for these humans…" Dr. Hayden said, coldly in her earpiece. "They have made a necessary sacrifice. Everything we do, is for the betterment of humankind…"

"Betterment of humankind?!" She snarled, thankfully was out of earshot of any demon. "Are these humans expendable to you?!"

"The deaths of these humans are unfortunate, Toriel." Dr. Hayden said, unmoved by her response. "You have yet to understand our goals as it pertains to our fields of work. We do not intend to kill humans… but to achieve our goals by any means necessary."

"Leading innocent people to their deaths is necessary?!" She growled, the fires of rage burning inside her. "These humans are not damn cattle for you to slaughter!"

"Philosophical rhetoric's are of no concern to me." Dr. Hayden said, still unmoved by her rage. "You have a job to do, and I am the only one guiding you through the Phobos base. If you were to follow my directions, you might be able to save your friends. Now… there is a hidden route on the lower level of this hangar… you should be able to arm yourself with a better weapon."

Toriel stopped growling and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. He was right on one thing… arguing about who's right or wrong is totally useless at this point. The only way for her to survive this maze of demons is with Dr. Hayden's guidance. No matter what… she will fight every last demon in order to save Frisk, so she brought up her pistol and scanned around, looking for a hidden doorway somewhere. Even though her eyepiece didn't pick up a signal of a hidden door, she saw some sort of weird looking button on the wall. Seeing it slightly out of the ordinary, she touched and pressed it, suddenly having the button sink in. The wall then acted like a door, opening up to reveal a secret room.

"Well then…" She said, smiling a little. "Take that, 'doctor'."

Entering into a narrow walkway, she stumbled upon a secret room, seemingly untouched by any demon or human. Rows of double barreled shotguns, shells, med-kits, and armor pieces are placed neatly to the right of her. To the left of her is a computer terminal that was fully functional. Now with her eyepiece, she was guided to open up specific programs, revealing a number of security videos that was saved in their system. Scanning through, she opened up one security footage that showed the moment when the portal opened.

"So many of them…" She said, widening her eyes as she saw the imps slashing and gutting innocent humans. "How… could this be? What realm did we open the portal to?"

"Hell." Dr. Hayden simply said. "If you have ever heard stories of the evil souls that depart from this world and travel down to be tormented for all eternity, then this is where these demons are coming from. Demons have always had a long history of fighting humans… as well as the monsters."

Widening her eyes, she looked at the computer screen in disbelief. She saw Frisk and Toriel along with her monster friends. The sheer look of fear on their faces seemed to hurt her soul so badly. She wondered if a monster could really die of sheer heartbreak. All she could really see at the end of that video, were the monsters lying on the floor, unmoving as the demons dragged each monster away from the hanger. The video finally ended, leaving toriel speechless. She spent a few minutes just staring at the monitor, wondering even if her friends are still alive.

"Now that you've seen the footage…" Dr. Hayden said. "Let us work together to save your friends."

However, she thought hard about the part where Dr. Hayden talked about Monsters fighting demons as well. Searching through the files, her eyepiece guided her to one specific file folder. It seemed to be pictures of stone artifacts, but was taking a while to load. At first the picture was pixelated, but after it stopped buffering, it revealed an image of a stone tablet that depicted a group of monsters and humans with swords. They seem to be standing alongside each other in a neat row, facing against a group of horned demons.

"What… is this?" She said, continuing to look at more depictions of humans and monsters working together against the demons. "Am… I seeing things?"

Although she was happy to know that the relationship of both humans and monsters at one point were very cordial, she couldn't help but wonder what had got the humans fighting against the monsters in the first place. Toriel then viewed more of these images, seeing some that even look like her being portrayed fighting alongside humans. She started scratching her head, making a sense out of all of this. Wasting no time, she grabbed a thumb drive off of the desk and plugged into the terminal. Getting as much data as possible, she removed the drive and placed it back into her pocket.

"At least I have something worthwhile to take with me…" She said, then turning to the double barreled shotguns. "Speaking of which…"

Toriel grabbed the double barreled shotgun, loading it with two shells. Knowing well enough on how this human weapon works, she grabbed a belt full of shotgun shells, fastening it to her waist. Gathering as much shells as she could onto her belt, she also fastened three med-kits onto it. As she used her eyepiece to scan her horizon, she started to leave the secret room, shouldering her shotgun. Seeing the demons and zombies again, with their claws shredding their victims, caused her to growl with anger. Demons eating innocent human flesh was enough for her. Opening up the door towards the hangar docking bay, she readied her shotgun and charged at the demons. The demons themselves suddenly saw her charging at them with lightning speed.

"EAT THIS, YOU BASTARDS!" She growled, unloading her double barreled shotgun ammo at the unsuspecting demons.

A flurry of shotgun pellets rained down upon the imps and Zombies, causing them to be riddled with holes, knocked over by the sheer force of the gun. Three imps leaped up to her to throw a few fireballs, but she spun to her side and fired off another round of her shotgun, causing the imps to fly backwards. With quick reflexes, she threw a stream of green fire at two other imps, which caused them to screech when they were engulfed in flames. This gave Toriel ample time to reload, opening up the chambers to load two more shells in. Even though she struggled a bit to load them, she managed to properly load her gun, running through the demon crowd at full speed. She fired a flurry of shotgun pellets at the Zombie-men guarding the main hangar doors. Standing no chance, the Zombie-men fell over into a cloud of red mist, blood splashing all over her chest. With the bullets, flesh and bone flying every single direction, Toriel had a strange feeling inside her.

"Why… am I enjoying this?" She thought, as she continued unloading her shells at the attacking demons. "I should feel remorse… but somehow… I couldn't…"

As she blasted her way through the wave of demons, she immediately pulled a switch to the Hangar doors. Seeing four more imps being alerted by her presence, they started to leap up, throwing more fireballs at the goat monster. Toriel dove to the side, right next to a marble pillar and threw her own fire ball, slamming into two of them. This caused them to combust, creating some sort of a firework of flesh, blood and bone. She growled as an imp threw a fireball at her shoulder, the fire slamming into her shoulder and causing her to slam into the wall. Feeling immense pain, she would have normally felt incredibly weak and on the brink of dispersing into dust. However… after she heard her flesh sizzle, she growled, seemingly angrier than usual.

"Damn it… I was careless!" She snarled. "Messed with the wrong monster!"

She roared, charging at the imp with brute force. Tackling the small imp, she grabbed its head with her clawed hands. Her nails dug into the bone and flesh of the imp, causing it to screech in pain. As she lifted the imp off the ground with her two hands, she started pulling the imp apart. With a loud screech, the imp was split in half as blood showered upon her head. Throwing the two halves away like meaningless trash, she picked up her shotgun and ran through the imp crowd. She unloaded even more shells, causing more blood to spray on her, giving her ample time to open up another door and exit the main hangar hall. As the door closed behind her, she held her forehead, still feeling sick over what she had done in the past few rooms.

"I… can't believe… I was enjoying it…" She said to herself. "What is wrong with me? I just wanted them to get out of the way…"

"You are feeling the power of argent energy flowing through your veins…" Dr. Hayden said in her earpiece. "It is a form of power that we humans produce in minute quantities. However… we have tapped into hell to harvest massive amounts of this energy in order to power our portal. The demons themselves… primarily the 'Lost souls' you have previously encountered might have infused your magical energy with Argent energy… thus granting you immeasurable power."

"Like… Determination?" She said. "But… the monsters cannot handle determination… our bodies are too frail to handle such immense power!"

"Perhaps." Dr. Hayden said. "However, your souls might react differently over the argent energy that you had absorbed. With the argent energy combined with the demon's corrupted soul… you may have become part demon yourself."

"D-demon?" Toriel said, with her widened eyes. "I… am… a demon?!"

"Not necessarily." Dr. Hayden said. "You may have the demon's abilities, but you still are able to retain most of your monster likeness. However… this is not the time to discuss argent energy. You need to exit the hanger and move north through the base."

"What do you want me to do?" She said, running through the narrow hallways. "Are you sure you're going to take me to the right place?"

"I am not going to take you… there…" He said. "But there is someone who may help you find them… a powerful human that we have sealed away in this base. You need to release him."

"And what is this human?" She said, raising her eyebrow.

* * *

"No… no goddamn way." Sans said, looking at Sergeant Kelly with blackened eyes. "We are NOT going to release that human. Are you crazy?"

"Do you want to save your friends?" Kelly said, pulling a switch to open up yet another doorway. "If there's any way for us to find your friends easier, it'll be that human I was talking about. He will be able to clear out this base and get you guys out of here."

"Even if he could get us to Tori' and the others…" He said, moving with Kelly. "What makes ya think he'd be able to not shoot us on sight? I am not very fond of violent humans, ya know."

"He won't…" He said, both of them running towards a security station at the end of the hangar. "If anything… he might help us wipe these demons off the face of phobos."

As both Sans and Kelly activated the tram by pressing a few buttons on the control panel, they noticed low growls coming from the doors behind them. With both raising their shotguns at the door, they tensed up. Sans could hear the growling noises getting closer. Scrapes and bangs come from the two doors in front of them, which means any monster could come out of these doors. As the doors flew open, they were greeted by massive, pink, demon-like armored beings leaping out from the doors. Kelly fired a couple of his shotgun rounds at the creature's big mouth as three charged at them. Sans dove out of the way and fired three rounds at another pink monster, causing it to fly towards a wall, but recovering. It seemed to be heavily resistant to shells as it barreled towards Sans again. He then raised his hand, creating a wave of fire at the demon, causing it to groan, being engulfed in flames. Seeing another big mouthed demon coming straight towards him, he dove again, seeing the pink bones, the sharp teeth, the large horns, and the yellow eyes coming from that creature. What had defined this creature, though is the size of its mouth. It was enough to fit an entire human inside, suggesting that their main form of attack is their bite.

"Aim for their backs!" Kelly shouted, spotting the unarmored section of one of those creatures. "They're unarmored!"

"Got it, Kel!" Sans said, diving away from another pink demon's attack. "Missed me, buddy."

He then whipped around and fired three shotgun shells at the exposed back of one of the demons. As the shells ripped the flesh and spinal column of the demon, it collapsed, struggling to get up. Sans then raised his hand and threw a fireball at the wound, causing the creature to screech, being burned alive. As the other demon turned into a burning husk, Kelly grabbed both the horns of the pink demon, causing him to slide all the way towards a wall. He used his foot to prop himself up, but the sheer strength of the demon was too much. He growled, trying to push the demon back when suddenly, Sans fired four shells into the demon's back, causing it to fall over. While the demon lost its grip, Kelly grabbed his shotgun and started unloading inside its mouth, shredding the insides of the beast. He panted, standing up giving the thumbs up to sans while reloading his shotgun.

"Thanks…" Kelly said, looking at the arriving tram. "Now… let's seal this door."

"Yeah…" Sans said, looking at the dead demons and then at the door. "And let's get the HELL out of here…"

As they sealed the main door to the tram, both Kelly and Sans scrambled inside the tram. The tram itself was a square looking vehicle with large, thick windows and metal exterior plating. With Kelly pressing some commands on the computer screen, they proceeded to get the tram moving, closing every door so no demon could sneak in. Pressing his back against the chair, Kelly let out a sigh of relief as he looked at Sans, who also took a seat. As the tram got moving, they could see the doors leading to the station fly open, with imps and demons pouring out. Sans looked at the demons, wondering if his friends were even alive. However, it was too late to "scan" now, so he looked at Kelly with his green eyes returning.

"I gotta hand it to ya…" Sans said, looking at Kelly. "Given our situation here… I would rather team up with as many people as I can than facing these demons alone…"

"Agreed…" He said, looking at the nuclear plant on the horizon. "We have about an hour to get there…"

"At least it gives me a chance to rest…" Sans said, tilting his head up, and looking at the ceiling. "What do ya wanna do for an hour?"

"Tell bad bone puns?" Kelly said, shrugging.

"Oh?" Sans said with a wink. "Alright then. I got a few at my disposal."


End file.
